


With the Right Toolkit, You Can Fix Anything

by academic_ace



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Post Fullmetal Alchemist: Conqueror of Shamballa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:51:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5844091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/academic_ace/pseuds/academic_ace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I convinced my roommate to watch Conqueror of Shamballa after she finished FMA 2003, and she was not pleased with the ending (nor was I). So I'm writing her a fix-it fic in which Winry tries to haul the Elric brothers back to Amestris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With the Right Toolkit, You Can Fix Anything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains spoilers for Conqueror of Shamballa and the 2003 canon.

Winry Rockbell was mad. Furious, really. It had been three months since Alphonse had followed his brother through the other side of the Gate of Truth in order to be with Edward, and while Winry had tried to look at it as the best the boys had been able to manage given the circumstances, she just couldn't accept that they were _gone_. 

_One of them had to go back, to close the gate from the other side. At least this way they're together._

Winry had lost track of how many times she'd been told that, how many times she'd told it to herself. But it wouldn't stick. 

She was used to the Elrics not being around, of course, but she'd always had the promise that they'd come back. Even after Ed had... _died_ , the people in Al's life had tried to dissuade him from attempting to reunite with his brother. It hurt Winry the most of all, but she knew she couldn't live her life waiting for Edward Elric. No matter how much he meant to her.

So she decided to stop waiting.


End file.
